Travel Back
by The May Waters
Summary: Just before fifth year an unexpected accident in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place sends a large group hurtling through time where they find themselves unceremoniously dumped into the Great Hall of Hogwarts during the opening feast of 1997. Another, older group, is there as well and what they have to say is very surprising.


Title: Travel Back

Summary: Just before fifth year an unexpected accident in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place sends a large group hurtling through time where they find themselves unceremoniously dumped into the Great Hall of Hogwarts during the opening feast of 1997. Another, older group, is there as well and what they have to say is very surprising.

May Waters

* * *

**Note: Fred is alive and married to Hermione, Ron is married to someone named Melinda who you will meet later. Also, after the final battle Cho lost her ability to use magic and became a muggle, she later married Dudley. If this bothers you then I suggest stop reading now.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Accident

* * *

Harry leaned forward across the railing, attempting to listen in on the meeting going on downstairs. The Weasley children and Hermione were right behind him, itching for any word they might get about what was going on in the Wizarding World upon Voldemort's denied return. There was suddenly a lot of coughing from the room below, the door opened ans purple smoke spilled out into the hall and drifted upwards. A few of the order members exploded out into the streets and disappeared into the night. They were lucky however, for within in the next few seconds it seemed as though the world had exploded outward. debris clipped their heads as they seemed to drift weightlessly through the sky. Suddenly their bodies slammed into hard stone flooring and they were retching up the lucid purple smoke.

"Why did you test a spell without having a backup plan for when it worked?" A very familiar, but much older and deeper, voice came from the back of the room they were in.

"I blame my husband, he made me like this." A female voice replied.

"Ah no, don't you go blaming this on me brightest witch of her age," A different male voice said.

"Would you get off me Black?" Severus snapped, finally giving up on trying to push the animagus off of him.

"I can't believe I was touching your slime?" Sirius sneered quickly jumping up.

"This is not the time Sirius." Remus interjected.

It was in the next few moments when everyone stared at each other. Those who had been sitting quietly in the Great Hall waiting for the annual welcome back feast to begin were looking between both groups nervously, both large groups looked at each other than at those who were watching them and everything seemed to freeze and then all at once there was an outcry of surprise. The younger _Dumbledore_ who had just stood at the head of the table called for quiet and it fell at once.

"Now, I will take a representative from each of these mysterious groups and you will come up quietly and explain to me who you are and how you came to be here." He made to sit down when a much older Albus Dumbledore came sweeping forward from the group with Severus, Sirius, and Remus. Dumbledore chuckled. "I have always wanted to meet myself."

"I am guessing," Albus looked around the room, his blue eyes piercing, "judging by the people in this room and their age it is 1977?"

"It is indeed."

"I am from the future then, from the year 1995."

"I see and how did you and your group come to be here?"

"There was a mishap with an experimental potion, it overtook the place we were staying and we ended up here."

"I see, well welcome, some of these may be students attending here now?"

"Oh yes, I do believe a few of them are sitting in this room now." His eyes twinkled brightly.

"And the other group, do you have your representative."

A man with messy black hair stepped forward. He walked with a limp in his left leg, his head was bowed, but they could see the glasses frame leading along from his ear. He had a couple of muggle weapons slung around his waist.

"We were having a family and friend reunion when Her-when we started to experiment with a spell my friend was working on. It worked, like she planned, but she didn't have a backup plan and we don't know how to get back."

"You look familiar," A few people said.

"I get that a lot." One of the women from the group he came from snorted. His shoulders shook with laughter and he turned back to apparently glare at the woman who only laughed harder.

"Well, I think we should do some introductions?"

"Let's start with those who will need sorting in this time period, yes?" Albus waved the teenagers from his group forward and the stranger nodded back at his family and a small group moved forward. "Ah, let's have a list of their names and year at Hogwarts provided for this as well shall we?"

Both of the representatives quickly began scratching out a list of who would be sorted. Albus finished his first as he didn't have to think about which year each student was in.

"Seventh years of the 1995 students, Weasley, Fred." McGonagall called out, Fred stepped forward and was immediately sorted into Gryffindor, George following closely after him. They high-fived jokingly, laughing brightly. "Fifth years, Granger, Hermione."

"Gryffindor!"

"Potter, Harry." The whole atmosphere seemed to freeze. Harry quickly raced up the steps and threw himself forward, anxious to not be spotted by anyone from the past. 1977 sounded just a little too familiar to him. After a heart racing moment in which Harry argued ferociously with the sorting hat about whether or not he should be placed in Slytherin, it finally cried out its decision.

"Gryffindor!" Harry let out a breath and joined his friends at the Gryffindor table, George ruffled his hair teasingly and he immediately tried to flatten it much to Lily's chagrin as she watched the young Potter who was no doubt James' son.

"Weasley, Ron."

"Gryffindor!"

"Fourth years, Weasley, Ginevra." Ginny's nose crinkled up at her full name and those who had already been sorted were holding back their laughter.

"Gryffindor!"

"Seventh years, Potter, Lily." Time seemed to slow down. _Lily's_ head snapped towards the red head who was prancing her way towards the stool. The marauders' jaws dropped and everyone from the year 1995 stared in shock at the girl who was now having the hat dropped onto her head.

"Slytherin!" Those from her family cheered with delight and she teasingly winked and blew a kiss in their direction. Something glittered on her hand, but in the next second it was gone.

"Score, Septimus." The boy who approached the chair next had an extreme likeness to one Severus Snape who was watching **Lily Potter** with narrowed eyes.

"Slytherin!"

"Sixth years, Weasley, Hugo."

"Gryffindor!"

"Weasley, Louis."

"Gryffindor!"

"Weasley, Molly."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Third years, Weasley, Marissa."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Weasley, Lucy."

"Gryffindor!"

"Weasley, Dianne."

"Gryffindor!"

"Second years, Weasley, Hunter."

"Gryffindor!"

"That is the end of the list." McGonagall swept away the remnants with her wand and turned back to the headmaster.

"Then let us have the adults introduce themselves shall we."

"Well you already know who I am, Albus Dumbledore. We were in the middle of an Order meeting when we appeared here so I suppose you now know who will be a member of the order in the future."

"Are you still fighting Voldemort then?"

"Oh there was a brief reprise for about fourteen years. He was recently resurrected in a very crude fashion."

"Who was there for this resurrection?"

"Mr. Potter here was directly related to the event, many of his supporters were there when he called them as well."

"And Mr. Potter survived this event?" His blue eyes narrowed in on Harry who was now trying to hide behind his friends and slowly sink under the table.

"He fought him," The stranger stated. "After Voldemort killed someone who was a semblance of a friend he fought for his life and was lucky to escape. It was an act of heroism which has been downplayed for quite a while."

"And you would know this how?" Albus asked pleasantly, his eyes staring harshly at the man. He blinked in surprise when the man finally looked up and stared directly at him.

"I would know because I am Harry Potter."

* * *

Key for Future chapters:

Italics= Past Generation Names (i.e. The Marauders)

Normal= Current Generation Names (i.e. Harry and co.)

Bold= Future Generation Names (i.e. Anyone past the year 1998)

* * *

**Note: Hey guys, I don't really know what I'm doing, but I'm hoping this one turns out more than the last ones I've tried. Honestly, I'm expecting it to suck so I'll take all the criticism I can get for this story. Review please! ~M**


End file.
